Harry Potter and the will of Sirius Black
by naraic25
Summary: Harry walks into a Gringotts office to recieve a letter from the late Sirius Black, first he finds out that Dumbles isn't as nice as he seems, being that he is a Murderer and a Kidnapper and then finds out that he has a Sister and that Sirius had a daughe


Sitting in an ordinary bed in an ordinary house with three ordinary inhabitants who lived in a perfectly ordinary suburban housing estate was an extraordinary child. This child was a wizard and not an ordinary wizard but the boy-who lived. He who faced Lord Voldemort more than any wizard other than Albus Dumbeldore. The chosen one of prophecy, the marked equal, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Sitting in his bed trying to prevent an outbreak of tears as he waited for Remus Lupin to come and collect him for the reading of his Godfather's will.

Suddenly with a crack Remus appeared and as fast as he could draw Harry had his wand at his throat, "Why didn't you allow me to face a boggart." Remus smiled, "Constant vigilance, congratulations my boy, mad-eye would be proud, I believed that it would assume the form of Voldemort which would prove dangerous." Harry lowered his wand, "Lets go." Remus grabbed Harry's shoulder and with a crack appeared in the Lobby of Gringotts. Walking to a teller he quietly said, "Remus Lupin escorting Mr Harry Potter to the will reading of Sirius Black." The teller smiled, "If a Goblin can be said to smile and led Harry and Remus into the Vaults.

The Vault cart brought them to vault 1287 where the will was being read, the Goblin turned to Remus and said, "There is a small piece of business for Mr Potter before the main reading." Remus nodded and waited outside while Harry walked in confused. Why would the Goblins want to see him first. Inside was a Goblin solicitor, "Mr Potter I was asked to ensure that you read this letter before the will reading." Harry nodded and opened the letter

_Dear Pup_

_I regret to inform you that I no longer have the same faith that I once held in a certain meddlesome old man. I write this as February draws to a close and mere days after I broke into the Pensieve of Dumbeldore._

_Inside I found memories indicating a vast scheme by Dumbeldore to prove that blood doesn't matter. This is something that I always believed due to certain muggleborn witches and wizards. _

_The first was Theodore Tonks, he married my cousin Andromeda. He is a talented wizard and I had believed him muggleborn. According to Dumbeldore's pensieve Theodore is actually a Malfoy. He is the child of Orion Malfoy, the younger brother of Abraxas Malfoy. Dumbeldore killed his parents, made it look like Voldemort did it in his rise to power, and placed the child with a pair of Muggles who he memory charmed and made believe that Ted was their son._

_The second was Lily Evans, yeah Pup, your Mother was the greatest piece of evidence to underline my faith in the idea of blood equality. She was a genius and a brilliant witch, she was believed to be the first Muggleborn witch to complete a mastery in Charms. Unfortunately she wasn't Muggleborn. Again I found this evidence in Dumbeldore's pensieve, Octavius Grindelwald and his wife Augusta, Octavius being the son and heir of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, these were your Mother's parents. Dumbeldore claimed that Octavius was following his fathers footsteps and led an assault ending in the death of your Grandparents. Your Mother was taken and placed with Muggles who had their memory altered. There is something else about this that is interesting, the bloodwards of which Albus Dumbeldore based your safety on were non existent as Lily wasn't related to Petunia._

_The third was my fiancée. Emily She turned out to be a Romanov kidnapped by Dumbeldore and placed in the muggle population in an attempt to prove equality. This brings me to the crux of the issue, mere weeks before the attack on your parents, Emily gave birth, when I was arrested I was memory charmed to forget the existence of the my daughter Rose, both Rose and Emily disappeared after my incarceration. Dumbledore had Emily killed and Rose placed with Muggles. She may look quite a bit older since she according the pensieve she was dosed with quite a bit of nutrient potion after Dumbledore took her in order to make her appear to be older, she should believe that she is only 3 or four months younger than you. I want you to find her and look out for her, tell her about her father. She is also be under glamor charms, her true name is Rose Emily Black._

_Another thing that you really you need to know is that you have a sister. I didn't know this until I saw Dumbledore's pensieve. Your parents kept it hidden and Dumbledore hid her among muggles as another proof of blood equality. She is also under glamor charms. Your parents baptised her Dorea Victoria Potter, but she probably grew up with another name._

_Since I am emancipating you and leaving you the title of Lord Black, you will receive your parents inheritance early. This means you will be titled Lord Potter Black and both Dorea and Rose will technically be your wards. The Black title is Patriarchal so I leave it to you to do with as you will. I ask you that should Rose marry someone that you consider suitable to name him to the title._

_The rings of Lordship for house Potter and house Black contain powers. They control the wards at Grimauld place and Potter Mannor. They can also be used as a weak magical focus for spell casting. Like a downsized wand. The magic is however amplified if used to cast a spell on a member of the family. I suggest discreetly casting finite incantum at all the muggleborns in your year and the year below you in Hogwarts in order to find Rose and Dorea._


End file.
